Away From It All
by Professor Farfie
Summary: (HP-BtVS crossover) After the war with Voldemort, Ron Weasley just wants to get away from everything, including magic. Too bad he ends up in Sunnydale. (RonXander)
1. Away From It All

Title: Away From It All  
  
Rated: R  
  
Catagories: Romance, Humor  
  
Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Ron Weasley just wants to get away from everything, including magic. Too bad he ends up in Sunnydale.   
  
Pairings: Ron/Xander, Willow/Tara  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy tVS belong to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Story Lodgings: ff.net (under Professor Farfie), aff.net, Twisting the Hellmouth  
  
Warnings: Slash, Fem-Slash, Minor Violence  
  
Time Era: Post-OotP/Voldie-War, Post-Tara/Willow hook-up/Pre-Dawn (note: i can't remember if giles buys the magic box before or after dawn shows up, but for the sake fo this story, it's before dawn is there)  
  
Chapter One: Away From It All  
  
"Bloody hell." Ron Weasley cursed under his breath. He rested his elbows on the counter-top and covered his face, hoping to hide the damn contraption in front of him from veiw. No matter how much he fought with the machine, it refused to work. Ron looked up, startled, with blue eyes as the machine started beeping in a 'doomsday' sort of way. He gripped his short red-hair, frustrated, and continued to curse under his breath.  
  
"Need some help?" A voice asked from next to him. Ron glanced in the voice's direction and did a doubletake. For a moment, he thought he saw his younger sister Ginny. But the thought was quickly squashed due to the fact this girl - no, woman, definitely - had green eyes, and looked about a year or two older than himself.  
  
The sight of the flaming red hair brought a surge of repressed memories upon him all of a sudden, and Ron found he could not reply to the woman. He suddenly thought of why he was here, in North America, some place called Sunnydale. The war against Lord Voldemort - Ron quickly supressed a shudder at the name he had never became acustomed to using - had ended a few months ago, at the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Ron had left the school with memories most his age would only read about. He had barely recovered from the pain that the war had created. Death seemed to cover him. It was with a heavy heart that Ron left England, hoping to terminate the destruction the war had brought upon himself. And it wasn't like anyone would miss him, truly. Harry had Hermione, they were engaged to be married soon. His family was nearly gone, save Charlie, Percy, and his mother. Albus Dumbledore, along with Professor McGonogal, were also dead. The only teacher that survived seemingly unscathed was Professor Snape, but Ron knew Snape held his wounds under his protective barriers. Things had changed too much for Ron's liking, so he did the only resonable thing he could do: run. And so here he was, away from the safety of home and the magic of school.  
  
"Hello? You in there?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry. Uh..." Ron blushed feircely at the green eyed girl next to him. He glanced around the college computer room once before looking back at her. "I seemed to have dazed off."  
  
"So I noticed." The girl smiled softly. "I was wondering if you needed any help with the computer. You looked a little fraggled."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not much a computer person." Ron fidgeted. He watched as the woman scooted her chair closer to him and peered over his shoulder at the screen.   
  
"Woah, buddy!" She exclaimed, gently pushing his hand off the mouse and taking control. "You somehow managed to get into the school's control panel. I take it this wasn't what you intended?" Ron nodded, confused. "Heh, don't worry. I'll get you out of here. I've done it before myself, it really is quite easy to do. I'm shocked they don't have a better protection system for it."  
  
Ron leaned back in his chair, listening vaquely to the red-head talk on about the computer system and what he managed to do without intention. He didn't have a clue what she was talking about. The closest he had really come to any muggle technology was in Muggles Studies, which Hermione had finally talked him and Harry into attending. And the only problem with that was electrcity didn't work in Hogwarts, so there was no hands-on practice.   
  
"Here ya go!" The woman said, breaking through Ron's thoughts. The screen had returned to normal and there was no longer any beeping.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" Ron replied. "Your a genius."  
  
"Nah, well, I try." The girl blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm Willow, by the way. Willow Rosenburg."  
  
"Ron Weasley." Ron reached out and shook her hand.  
  
"Hey, check that out. W.R. and R.W.!" Willow laughed lightly, then coughed. "Well, that sounded funnier in my head."  
  
Ron smiled at her. "It was a nice attempt, really."  
  
"Hey, Willow!" Another voice rang out. Ron looked up to see a curvy blonde steping up behind Willow's chair, smiling down at her. Willow stood and grabbed her bag. Ron watched, amused, as the two girls linked hands. "I thought I'd find you here."  
  
"As usual." Willow grinned. "Hey, Tara this is Ron."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ron greeted, standing as well. He picked up his backpack and made for the door. "I better be going. It was a pleasure meeting you both."  
  
The two girls watched him leave, before Tara turned her blue eyes on the girl next to her, smiling secretively. Willow raised an eyebrow as they headed for the same door. "What is that look about, hmm?"  
  
"Nothing." Tara replied.  
  
"Come on, tell me!" Willow whined, making Tara giggle. They stepped out onto the college campus and Tara found herself scanning the crowd. She spotted the red-headed boy walking down a path ahead, all before turning back to Willow.  
  
"Didn't you feel it?" Tara asked, keeping her voice low. Willow shook her head. "Come on, Will, you had to of. It was practically charging the air around him." Willow turned her gaze to Ron, who had stopped to dig through his bag. "Just concentrate."  
  
"Wow." Willow breathed. "Your right, his aura is strong." Willow suddenly broke into a fit of giggles. "For a moment I thought you were talking about something else intirely."  
  
"What?" Tara asked innocently. Willow just stared for a moment, before both girls broke into wide grins.  
  
"Hey, you think he really is like that, though?" Willow said, her voice getting serious. "I mean, the power radiating from him and all.... Well, it makes you wonder if he really is able to control it. I've never really seen many magic-people flashing their aura that brightly before."  
  
"It seems to me that he probably doesn't think he has a need to hide it." Tara shrugged. "Who knows?"  
  
"Think we should tell the Scoobies?" Willow asked. Tara shook her head.  
  
"I don't think it's anything to be worried about. No big bad or anything. His aura is fairly pure." Tara commented. "He's gone through some deep trauma, though. That much is certain."  
  
Xander Harris stepped through the door, juggling a box of donuts in one hand and a pack of coke in the other. He mumbled under his breath as he attempted to make his way to his car. "Once again, I am Errand Man! See me buy donuts. Watch as I amazingly juggle a six-pack of coke!" Xander sighed, setting the box on top of the hood. "At least I'm not Research Man at the moment."  
  
Xander dug into his back pocket, searching for his keys. He paused a moment, looking around the practically deserted parking lot and moon filled night, before returning to his key search. He stopped a second time when he distinctly heard the sound of footsteps. Xander looked around, eyes narrowed. Still not seeing anything, Xander went back to his duties. "Calm down, Xand, this isn't the time to panic. G-Man is in need of donuts after all. There is no way we can deplete him of that! No sir!"  
  
Xander nearly dropped his keys when he heard the sound of a chuckle. "Who's there? ... Oh, that was brilliant, just alert them of your position, Xander. Let the vampires come and feast upon you!"  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" A British voice interupted him. Xander whirled around, nearly dropping the keys he had finally managed to find. Standing on the street corner, next to the only street lamp, was guy with bright red hair. Xander wasn't sure whether to sigh in relief that it wasn't Spike, or to freak out that it was someone he didn't know. In the end he figured it would be best to just use his greastest weapon: humor.  
  
"Well, not all the time. Depends on the situation, you see." Xander replied. He relaxed a bit when the guy broke into a warm smile. A smile that was definitely not vampirish. 'Now let's just hope he's not some demon.' Xander thought to himself. "What are you doing out here? It's not a very safe place to be wandering around, you know."  
  
"Doesn't seem too dangerous to me." He replied. Xander suddenly came to the realization that he adored British accents, with the exception of Giles of course. Xander blinked away the thoughts and focused instead on the man who suddenly appeared to be closer. It took Xander a moment to realize he was walking in his direction. "I was wondering, actually, if you could direct me to a certain location? I seemed to have lost my way, you see."  
  
"Sure you have." Xander replied carefully. The guy dug into his pocket a second, then pulled out a small business card.  
  
"I'm looking for The Magic Box." He said, showing the card to Xander.   
  
"Why?" Xander asked without thinking. The man shifted uncomfortabley at this question. "I mean, I'm actually going there. So, sure I can take you, but I was curious as to why."  
  
"Oh, well, I have a few supplies I need to pick up." The man said. He suddenly reached out a hand. "I'm Ron by the way."  
  
"Xander." Xander turned back to his car and unlocked the door. "Well, hop in. We got to hurry before everyone kills me for being late. These people take their donuts seriously."  
  
Ron chuckled as he slid into the seat next to Xander. Xander felt the guy's eyes on him and quickly glanced over. Ron turned away and looked out the window, but Xander was certain he saw a blush creeping over his freckled face. A bit confused, Xander decided it was safer to focus on the road. 


	2. The Magic Box

Chapter Two: The Magic Box  
  
Ron shifted in his seat and stole another glance at the man next to him. Ron couldn't deny the fact that he was cute. Not to mention this Xander fellow had a sense of humor, and it never hurts to have one of those. Yes, this boy was definitely cute.  
  
Even though Ron had recently fought a war with a Dark Lord, he still managed to go through the trials and tribulations of teenage angst. It kind of amazed him how people died nearly every day and yet him and his peers still had the ability to flirt, stress, and question their lives. In Ron's case, he questioned his sexuality. And after a dreadful encounter with Draco Malfoy, in which he managed to have the first of nearly everything, Ron came to the conclusion that he was gay.   
  
So, as he sat here, glancing at the adorable guy next to him, Ron had no questions in his mind. Except whether Xander was gay. Ron had made that mistake once before, now him and Harry were in turbulant waters. Sighing Ron turned back to the widnow and watched the scenery drive by. They had just passed the third cemetary when the silence was broken.  
  
"Why are there so many cemetaries here?" Ron asked. He looked at Xander, who gave him an uncomfortable look. "I've seen about five since moving here."  
  
"When did you move here?" Xander asked, obviously avoiding Ron's original question.  
  
"Four months ago."  
  
"Really? I'm shocked I haven't seen you before now, then. Not many people in a one Starbucks town, after all." Xander grinned at him. Ron faked a laugh, not even knowing what a Starbucks was.   
  
They continued the drive in silence, neither really know what they should say. Finally, Xander pulled up to a small looking building with a large sign reading: The Magic Box. Both boys hopped out of the car and proceeded up to the door. Ron waited, holding the box of donuts, as Xander opened the door. When it opened, Ron gasped out loud. Xander looked at him. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." Ron muttered, slipping in behind the shorter brunette. Roon took a look around the store, snickering lightly at some of the more mundane items, but his eyes widened as he recalled a few others in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Xander greeted. Ron followed him past a bookshelf to where the rest of the store appeared. There was a large table in front of shelves of magical books (Ron knew they were magical due to the power radiating off of them, not to mention the fact that he was standing in a magic store). Sitting around the table was a group of people, including the red-head that had helped him that morning with the computer.  
  
"Ron!" Willow exclaimed, standing up to take the six-pack of coke from Xander. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shopping, actually." Ron replied, not being able to push away the smile that appeared on his face. Something about Willow made him do that, though Ron wasn't sure what. Maybe it was just the way her aura felt.  
  
"Oh?" An older man with a British accent asked, standing. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Come on, Giles, my turn!" A woman interupted him, pushing Giles to the side. "You got the last costumer! How am I suppose to learn if you steal them all?"  
  
"Oh, very well." Giles sighed and sat back down next to Tara and another blonde.  
  
"So, what do you want?" The woman asked bluntly.   
  
"Uh, yes..." Ron dug into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "I'm in need of some wormwood, prefferably a lot."  
  
"Wormwood, huh?" The girl narrowed her eyes at him. Ron shifted from foot to foot under her gaze. Suddenly she broke out of it and bounded over to a shelf on the far wall. "We should have a two ounce vial left. Will that be enough? Or would you like to request more. We can order it for you!"  
  
"No, that's quite all right." Ron replied as he followed the woman to the cash registrar.   
  
"So, planning on sleeping forever or something?" The woman asked calmly.  
  
"Anya!" Giles exclaimed. "That's quite enough. Stop badgering the customers." The man pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before returning them. "I highly doubt he is planning on sleeping forever... Are you?"  
  
"No, not at all." Ron laughed. "I'm just making your basic Dreamless Sleep Potion." He blushed and said under his breath, "I have nightmares."  
  
"That will be fifteen dollars!" Anya piped up, grinning. Ron quickly pulled out his wallet and handed the money over to her.  
  
"This is a nice shop you've got here." Ron told them. "Though, I'm shocked anyone would buy a crystal ball like that." He pointed at a ball which kept flashing from blue to orange. He leaned in for a closer look. "Wait a minute..."  
  
The so called 'crystal ball' suddenly started flashing pink when Ron reached out to it. He jumped in suprise, slipped, and succeeded in falling into Xander. Xander grabbed ahold of Ron, but they both fell to the ground. Ron took a deep breath before sitting up, rubbing his leg.   
  
"Well, it's never done that before." Giles commented. He reached over and picked up the ball, which was now glowing pure pink and humming slightly. "How odd... Of course, I only got it yesterday."  
  
"You got a shipment in yesterday?" Anya asked, totally ignoring anything else Giles' comentary had held. "Why didn't you let me help stock! How am I suppose to learn-"  
  
"If you steal all the work." The rest of the group finished for her. Anya glared at everyone and proceeded in pouting in the corner.  
  
"Okay, back to the point!" A short blonde said, standing up. "What is that thing? Giles, if it's dangerous-"  
  
"No, no!" Ron interupted from his spot on the floor. The entire group looked at him, taking a second to notice that he was actually sitting in Xander's lap -- and that Xander didn't seem to mind. "It's a Power Globe."  
  
"Oohhh!" Willow awed. She stood up and grabbed the globe from Giles' hand. "Really? How does it work?"  
  
"You concentrate your magical energy and direct it towards the globe, and it estimates how strong you are." Ron explained. Willow stared at the globe intently and second later the globe was glowing in bright green. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means your pretty darn powerful." Giles explained, taking the globe back and placing it on it's stand. "Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would tell us who you are, Mister..?"  
  
"Oh, Ron Weasley."  
  
"Oh, good." Giles paused a moment. "You know, we have chairs."  
  
"Er, sorry." Ron mumbled, finally standing and helping Xander to his feet as well.  
  
"Well, I'm Buffy." Announced the short blonde. "You seem to already know Willow. That's Giles over there, Anya in the corner, and Tara is next to Willow. Then of course you have Spike, who I don't even recall inviting here."  
  
"Oi, watch it." The bleached blonde replied. He had just entered from the back room and was standing next to a shelf filled with jars of different items. "I'm just here to get something, if you don't mind. I have a little mojo to do. Nothing to worry about. I'm not trying to end the world, so don't bother yourselves. And who's the new guy?"  
  
"Uh, I'm Ron."  
  
"So, what's your disfunction?" Spike asked calmly, opening a jar of pickled toad legs and sniffing them cautiously.   
  
"What?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"Your disfunction." Spike repeated. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What makes you think there is something wrong with me?" Ron questioned, glancing over at Xander next to him. Xander simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, there's got to be something, right? What are you? Demon? Werewolf? Warlock?" Spike continued, completely ignoring all the looks he was getting. "No one in this group of people are normal. Hell, Xander over there is as close as you can get, and he still has demons chasing after him and wanting to shag him to death."  
  
"Hey! That was just once!" Xander exclaimed. Buffy and Willow both raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe... five or six or possibly even twenty-seven, but that's not the point!"  
  
"No, we've done it at least thirty-two times." Anya announced to everyone.  
  
"Thank you, Anya." Xander replied.  
  
"Your welcome. When can we do it again?" Xander chose to ignore her question.  
  
"Demons?" Ron repeated. "Warlock?"  
  
"Well, he's a quick one, isn't he?" Spike commented.  
  
"Spike, just shut up, please?" Buffy said, shaking her head. She turned to Ron and sighed. "Don't mind him, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Trust me."  
  
"Hey, now! I know what I'm talking about." Spike demanded. He pulled a leg out of the jar and slipped it into his pocket before returning the jar to it's location. He nodded to everyone and started heading out the back door.   
  
"Spike! What exactly are you planning?" Buffy asked, following him. There was a muffled voice answering, then Buffy replied. "Go away, Spike! I don't want to know about it!"  
  
The group of people watched as Buffy stormed back into the room. She sat down in her chair in a huff and pretended to be absorbed in the book in front of her. Xander turned to Ron and rested a hand on his shoulder. He barely noticed the blush rising at Ron's neck. "Look, Ron. I would tell you to forget everything that has been said here, but that would be a bit hard. Besides, it seems you know something about what we were talking about if you could identify that Power Globe thing."  
  
"Damn." Was all Ron said. A moment of silence followed. Suddenly a small laughter started to fill the room and everyone turned to look at Ron as though he was crazy. And for all they knew, he could be. "And to think, I came here to get away from the whole magical conflicts!" 


	3. A Little Explination

Chapter Three: A Little Explinations  
  
"Magical conflicts?" Willow repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Er..." Was all Ron said.  
  
"Aha!" Giles suddenly exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at the older man, who was currently wearing the look he usually got when he knew things that others didn't. "Now I recall where I heard the name Weasley before! Are you by any chance related to a Charles Weasley?"  
  
"Charlie? Yeah, that's my brother." Ron replied. "How do you know him?"  
  
"Uh, I met him once in England." Giles sat down in his chair and motioned for Ron and Xander to sit as well. "He was a representative for some place or another, trying to convince us that dragons weren't dangerous."  
  
"That's him all right." Ron chuckled. "My brother is obsessed with his dragons."  
  
"Dragons?" Xander repeated.  
  
"Come on, Xander, we've seen crazier things." Buffy told him.   
  
"Yea, but never dragons. Dragon wannabe's maybe, but not dragons." Xander said.  
  
"If you know my brother," Ron started, ignoring the other conversation. "Then you must of came into contact with the wizarding world?"  
  
"Yes, I have." Giles nodded. "The Watcher's Counsil is in constant contact with the Ministry of Magic. The Counsil was trying to decide whether Slayers should be allowed to kill dragons when I met your brother. The Ministry had sent him as their representative."  
  
"Wait!" Willow interupted. "Wizarding world?"  
  
"Um, yea." Ron gave her a shrug and a smile. "I'm a Wizard."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Anya asked, finally done with her pouting in the corner. "There aren't any wizarding communities around here. The nearest is in Utah." Everyone stared at her. "What? Vengence demons help out wizards, too."  
  
"Well, like I said, I was hoping to get away from all of it." Ron sighed, leaning back in his chair. "So... Your a Watcher?"   
  
"Kind of." Giles smiled sheepishly. "I got kicked out of the Counsil. But, I am Buffy's Watcher, yes."  
  
"So, your the Vampire Slayer?" Ron asked the blonde, eyes wide.   
  
"The one and only." She replied.  
  
"Wow. They taught us about Slayers and their Watchers in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. But they never went very deep into it, it's just considered a myth to us." Ron told them. "Of course, we never had the best DADA teachers at Hogwarts. The job was practically cursed."  
  
"Hogwarts?" Tara asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"A witchcraft and wizardry school." Giles explained.  
  
"Wait! They have schools for that kind fo thing! Giles, why didn't you tell me?" Willow asked, looking a bit hurt.  
  
"Because you have to be accepted into them, Willow. And you never got a letter from one of the American schools, so I thought it best to never bring it up." Giles told her. Willow glared at him a moment, but decided the conversation would be best held for a later time. Instead, she turned her attention back to Ron.  
  
"Why did you leave?" She asked.  
  
"Well, the Wizarding World has just came out of a war. And I mean recently, too. It ended a few months ago. Me and my friends fought in it. My best friend, Harry Potter, wa-"  
  
"Harry Potter?" Anya interupted Ron. She had a slightly amazed look on her face. "The Boy Who Lived? You know him?"  
  
"Yeah, you know about him then?" Giles and Anya all nodded. Ron turned to the rest to explain. "See, there is the Dark Lord that was trying to control our world and kill all muggles and muggle-borns, that is non-wizards or those with non-wizard blood. When he attacked Harry's parents, his mother gave her life to defend him, therefore placing a type of spell to protect him. When Lord Voldemort-" Ron shuddered slightly at the name. "-used the Killing Curse on him, it ended up draining his energy. A few years back, the Dark Lord was returned to nearly full strength and a war began. In my last year at Hogwarts, those of us on the side of Light sacked The Dark Lord's hideout and he was killed."  
  
"Wow." Willow whispered.  
  
"I really didn't do well afterwords. I couldn't handle being there." Ron continued. "My family was nearly destroyed. My friends dead. Harry and I aren't on the best of terms anymore. So I thought it best to just leave it all behind."  
  
"Run away." Buffy said softly. "I understand what that's like."  
  
"I'm sure you would, being a Slayer and all." Ron gave her a small smile. A silence started to creep back into the conversation. Ron cleared his throat. "Well, I guess that Spike fellow was right. I'm not normal."  
  
"Nah, your normal to us." Xander told him. Ron grinned back at him. "After all, Willow and Tara are witches."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. They both nodded. "Well that explains why your aura is comforting, it reminds me of home." Ron looked down at his watch. "I got to get going if I'm planning on brewing this potion up."  
  
Ron stood up and started for the door, only to have Xander appear next to him. "Hey, want a ride?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love that." Ron gave him a wide smile and followed him out the door. Once the two boys had left, Willow started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Anya asked. "Was there a joke? If so, it wasn't very funny."  
  
"Do you see what I see?" Willow asked Tara, ignoring Anya all together.  
  
"She's not gonna break out in song is she?" Buffy whispered to Giles.   
  
"Me thinks I did." Tara replied. Both girls broke into wide grins. "I knew I felt something from him. It explains why the Power Globe turned pink."  
  
"What's going on?" Anya asked. "If it's about Xander then I want to know!"  
  
"We were discussing the way Ron was looking at Xander." Willow informed the rest. The three gave her and Tara confused looks. Willow sighed and mumbled to Tara, "We really need to get some gay friends."  
  
"Am I missing something?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Did you see the looks Ron was giving Xander?" Willow asked. She started giggling again. "He's in looooooove!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Willow." Giles muttered, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, come on, Giles! The boy was sitting in his lap for crying out loud!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"And I don't recall Xander trying to push him off." Tara commented.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Buffy said, getting into the conversation. She wiggled her eyebrows at the couple. "Time to play Cupid!"  
  
"I really don't think that's a good idea, Buffy." Giles told her. "You don't to get yourself involved in something that has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Giles!" Buffy whined. "Your ruining my fun moment."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry." Giles replied, though it was obvious he wasn't sorry in the slightest. "But we need to get back to work researching that demon from the other night. now, what did it look like?"  
  
"Tall, dark..." Buffy said slowly, thinking. "Ugly. Yes, really ugly." 


	4. Enter Spike

Chapter Four - Enter Spike  
  
"I don't suppose we couldn't just use a spell on him?" Buffy asked  
  
"Oh, no! We don't want him doing anything against his will." Tara said, looking at Buffy insistantly. Buffy let out a dramatic sigh, pulled out a wooden stake, and threw it over her shoulder. They all heard a faint 'plop' then something bursting to ashes.  
  
"So, then what's the plan?" Buffy asked, acting like nothing had happened.  
  
"We need to get Anya out of the way, first." Willow told them. The other two women nodded. They continued their walking, the moon full and cascading onto the tombstones around them.  
  
"That's not going to be easy, she's obsessed with him." Buffy replied.  
  
"I know..." Willow shook her head. "And the sad part is Xander has slept with her. Anya's details are a bit too realistic for it not to be true. She's attatched."  
  
"What if we bring in another love interest for her?" Tara suggested. The other two grinned at the idea.  
  
"The question is, who can we find who's crazy enough to tolerate her?" Buffy asked, resulting in the three girls standing in a circle looking thoughtful.  
  
***  
  
"Come on! It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with her, God forbid!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"No way in bloody Hell!" The Biritsh vampire growled.  
  
"Please, Spike?" Buffy begged. "I haven't slayed you since we met, don't you think you owe me a little something?"  
  
"Owe you?" Spike looked at her like she had grown another head. "I owe you for not killing me? You've lost your marbles, you have."  
  
"Spike-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Fine, that's it." Buffy crossed her arms and glared at the vampire. He didn't look at her a moment, then slowly glanced over, immediately groaning.   
  
"Don't do that puppy face!" Spike complained. He sighed heavily and slumped against the concrete wall. "This is a stupid idea. She's not going to go for it. She's posessed by that whelp."  
  
"Yeah, but Xander isn't for her. We need her out of the way so we can get him together with Ron!" Buffy said, bouncing slightly in her excitement. Spike simply stared at her. "Come on, Spike! Please?"  
  
"You mean Xander's gay?" He asked. Buffy looks away, biting her lip. "Oi, since when?"  
  
"Well... We don't know if he's gay or not..." Buffy mumbled.  
  
"He better not be!" Spike replied. "I shared a room with him you know. I don't like the idea of him looking at my bits."  
  
"Trust me Spike. Xander did not look at your bits." Buffy made a sour face. "Why would he want to?"  
  
"Hey now!"  
  
"Just do me this favor? Please, Spike?" Buffy asked, ignoring his angry face.  
  
"I have a proposition for you, pet." Spike told her, getting an evil glint in his eyes. "I will seduce Anya and make her fall in love with me.... If you let every demon you see know that I am still the Big Bad around here. It seems hanging out with your crowd has put a damper on my reputation."  
  
"Yea, whatever." Buffy rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Be at The Magic Box after sundown. We'll set up the rest."  
  
***  
  
"Have a nice day, and thank you for giving me money!" Anya called to the last costumer of the night. She grinned happily at Giles, who simply pulled off his glasses and commenced cleaning them. Shrugging, Anya went back to counting the register.  
  
"Giles." A voice hissed. The former Watcher looked up and raised an eyebrow at the three girls waving him into the backroom. He went over to them, albiet reluctantly. He didn't trust Anya with all that money. He entered the back training room and looked at the two witches and slayer in question.  
  
"We need you to leave." Willow said bluntly. The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why?" Giles asked. They didn't listen and Buffy began pushing him towards the back door. "What's going on?"  
  
"Please, Giles! We can't let you ruin the plan!" Buffy insisted.  
  
"Plan?" Giles held his ground and glared at the three. "Your not still trying to get Xander together with that Ron fellow are you?"  
  
"No, not tonight." Willow replied.  
  
"Then wha-"  
  
"Tonight we work on Spike and Anya!" Willow grinned. Giles stared at the red head. "What?"  
  
"Spike and Anya?" Giles attempted to take off his glasses again, but Buffy began pushing him once more.  
  
"Come on, Giles!" Buffy groaned. She kept pushing, shocked that he was able to resist her strength this much. Finally they got him to the opened door, tossed him his briefcase, and slammed the door shut in his face. Just in time for a bleach blonde man to enter the room.  
  
"'Lo, Ladies." Spike grumbled. He obviously wasn't in a very good mood by the looks of it. Willow and Buffy rushed over to him and began adjusting his duster. "Oi! Gerrof!"  
  
"Calm down, Spike." Tara told him, standing behind her lover and friend. "They are just trying to make you look presentable."  
  
"I'll tell you I look plenty presentable. Now let me get in there and get this over with." Spike growled, pushing his way past the two women. He quickly entered the main area of the Magic Box, leaving the three women to peek through the doorway. He shot them a glare before striding up to the counter and leaning against it.  
  
"Spike!" Anya greeted. She grinned at him a moment, then frowned. "What do you want? This is my money!"  
  
"I don't want your money, pet." Spike said in his most seductive voice.   
  
"Really?" Anya shifted, giving Spike an odd look. Spike grinned and looked her up and down.  
  
"Oh, yeah. But I wouldn't mind having something else." He said. Anya blinked, then suddenly grinned.  
  
"What, like sex?" She chirped. "I like sex."  
  
"Don't we all?"  
  
"Oh, yes." She sighed wistfully. "Sex with Xander is fun."  
  
"Too bad." Spike murmered. Anya eyed him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I heard that the Harris boy was taking it up the ass now, if you get my drift." Spike explained, completely ignoring the frantic hissing of Buffy in the background, who was trying to get him to shut up. "Too bad, love."  
  
"What? No, I mean..." Anya's lip quivered. "But he loves me. We have amazing sex together."  
  
"Well, they say sex isn't everything." Spike replied calmly.  
  
"Like hell it isn't!" Anya suddenly exclaimed. She raised her chin defiantly. "Well, if he can go and dump me for some slut, then I can do the same with him!" Anya raised an eyebrow at Spike, then proceeded to slink around the counter and slide her arm into his. "Say, care for a nice midnight walk?"  
  
"Are you insinuating I'm a slut?" Spike asked.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Was Spike's reply. Buffy, Willow, and Tara watched in shock as the couple left the Magic Box via the front door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Buffy asked bluntly. "He was suppose to seduce her and make her fall in love with him!"  
  
"Considering this is Anya we are dealing with..." Willow started.  
  
"I think he went the right track: blunt and all about sex." Tara finished. 


	5. Trust Me

A/N: for those reading at ff.net: you may notice i changed the location of this story, i felt i should place it here since it fits better.  
  
Chapter Five: Trust Me  
  
Ron knew he shouldn't be standing there at that moment. It really wasn't a good idea. Not a good idea at all. But he couldn't help himself, not really. Afterall, Xander had told him what time he took his lunch, and Ron was pretty sure that was a silent invitation. So, Ron stood at the gates of the construction site, gripping the shoulder of his bag and watching the men working. Ron had to admit it was a bit difficult to keep from drooling at the sight. He had yet to spot Xander, but the did not deny him a delightful vision in Xander's co-workers.  
  
"Ooohhhh, stalker." A girl's voice interupted his veiwing. Ron jumped and turned to look at the blonde girl standing next to him. Buffy.  
  
"Uh, I wasn't-"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sure. Your here to see Xander, I know you are." Buffy grinned.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" Ron countered.  
  
"That's not important." Buffy calmly told him. "What's important is whether your here to see Xander or not!"  
  
"Why would that be-"  
  
"Look there he is!" Buffy interupted. Ron spun around to look, but frowned at the sound of Buffy giggling. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. It's so obvious, you know." Ron gave her a quizzical look. "Oh, come one! You like him! You want to hold him! Squeeze him! Kissssss him!"  
  
"That's not funny." Ron replied, but he couldn't help but smile at the Slayer's antics.  
  
"Of course it is, trust me." Buffy said. She grinned, then grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the contruction site's entrance. "Come along, British boy. This is no time to be shy! You gotta get in there and win the heart of Xander Harris. Just try to not make a fool of yourself."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the confidance. " Ron said sarcastically. Buffy snickered.  
  
"Oh, hun. It's too bad your gay, or else I would date you myself." Buffy replied. She gave him one more push toward the gate and then, much to his shock, slapped him on the butt. "Have fun, and tell me everything!"  
  
Ron decided at that moment he knew exactly why demons world-wide feared the Slayer. And it had nothing to do with her fighting skills.  
  
***  
  
Xander waved as Ron exited the construction compound. He smiled to himself, before packing up the remainder of his lunch. A snicker to his left caught his attention and he turned to look at his friend. The large man grinned at him and winked. Frowning, Xander gave him a quizzical look that made Stephen sigh dramatically.  
  
"Don't tell me you did not notice that." Stephen demanded.  
  
"Notice what?" Xander asked.  
  
"That guy was totally checking you out." Stephen told him bluntly. Xander choked on the rest of his tea. (Boy, am I spending too much time with Giles if I am drinking tea at work, Xander thought randomly.) "Oh, please, don't tell me your homophobic. That's not cool, man. It's the new ages, man. Get witht he program. And that Ron fella was totally all over you."  
  
"Don't know... Really... Your crazy... Don't know what your... Going on about." Xander sputtered.  
  
"Please." Stephen waved his hand. "He was practically sitting in your lap. Though you sure did look happy att he prospect."  
  
"Did not!" Xander retorted. "I'm straight, buddy. Totally straight. I've got... Anya! Yeah! Anya!"  
  
"Oh, please." Stephen rolled his eyes in a girlish fashion. "Anya is a fuck toy. You need a real relationship, Xander, not a fuck toy. Trust me, a real relationship could do you wonders."  
  
"What are you? Match Maker?!" Xander practically screeched. Stephen grimaced and stood up. "Hey! Where are you going? I'm not done with you!"  
  
"Xander, shut up." Stephen order. "After work, go over to his place, tackle him onto the floor, fuck him untill he can't walk. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. Then afterwards rent a nice movie. You'll thank me, I know you will."  
  
"Your insane." Xander informed him, but Stephen had already returned to his drill. Sighing, Xander looked down at his tea. "This is not a good idea."  
  
***  
  
The Bronze was oddly soothing that night. Though, Ron woudln't be able to make that claim, this being his first time there. The music they were playing was a bit on the depressing side, but Ron figured living on a Hellmouth could do that to a person. He sat at the bar, holding a bottle of water (he had leanred long ago to not trust American alcohol), scanning the crowd with disinterest.   
  
He didn't notice Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Xander enter the building. Nor did he notice the disturbing looked the three girls shared, all before shoving Xander in Ron's direction. And he probably would of ran the other direction if he heard all three girls say "Trust Me!" to Xander, all before darting off to do.. well... Cupid-girl things like spying on them. So, due to the fact that he hardly noticed this, he was a bit shock when Xander bumped into his side.  
  
"Xander!" Ron squeeked. He briefly closed his eyes at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Umm, hey, Ron." Xander said meekly. He shuffled on his feet nervously. "So... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Attempting to submerge myself into the American culture."  
  
"I'll just pretend I understood that." Xander told him. Ron chuckled to himself, standing.  
  
"No offense, I know this place is all popular here and all, but would you like to get out of here? This music is making me want to kill something." Ron said. Xander merely blushed and nodded, making Ron grin. "Maybe they should play more upbeat music? It might help lower the vampire rate."  
  
"Heh, maybe." Xander said lamely. He muttered a curse at his nervousness, then followed Ron out fo the building. He pointedly ignored the three girls giving him thumbs up. They left the alleyway outside the Bronze and soon found themselves walking through one of Sunnydale's parks. "So, uh, what do you think of Sunnydale so far?"  
  
"Well, it's boring to say the least." Ron admitted. He flashed Xander a grin. "But I think I've found a few things I like."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Xander couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said. They continued on in silence a bit longer, before Xander spoke again.  
  
"So, umm... Did you leave a girlfriend back in England?" Xander asked.   
  
"Uh, well, you see..." Ron trailed off and bit his lip. "Not exactly a girl persay."  
  
"...Boy?" Xander questioned, inwardly noting the hopeful sound in his voice. He blocked out the bombardment fo questions that appeared in his mind, most of them demanding to know why he was acting like a high school boy with a crush around Ron.  
  
"Kinda." Ron said softly. "We never were really dating. At least I don't think. I would think... when you date someone you call them by their first name. He only called me Weasley, though the occasional Weasel was said."  
  
"He doesn't sound very loving." Xander commented.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, loving." Ron laughed stiffly. "I don't think those two things belong in the same paragraph, definitely not in the same sentence.... Enough about me. What about you? Aren't you and that Anya gir-"  
  
"No!" Xander bellowed out. Wincing, Xander stopped walking a moment. He looked around, then spotting a park bench, made his way there. Ron followed. He looked up at the red-head as he sat down. Ron didn't look at him, merely sat. "Sorry..."  
  
"About what?" Ron asked, turning to eye him.  
  
"Yelling like that... It's just... Me and Anya are weird." Xander explained. "We aren't dating, at least to me we aren't. She's only interested in the sex anyway. If I told her there wasn't going to be anymore sex, she would leave and never look back."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron replied.  
  
"Yeah. Very sure." Xander mumbled. Ron watched uneasily as Xander scuffed his shoe against the ground.  
  
"Well..." Ron said slowly. "Is there anyone else you got your eye on?"  
  
"No!" Xander yelped again. Ron watched, eyes a bit wide as Xander broke into a deep blush.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked, reaching a hand out and resting it on Xander's shoulder. Xander's eyes drifted to the hand and watched as it made small, comforting circles. He then looked up and met Ron's eyes cautiously.  
  
"I'm so fucking confused." Xander admitted. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"About what?" Ron asked, speaking softly.  
  
"You."  
  
"What about me?" Ron continued to rub Xander's shoulder, noticing the comforting effect it was having on the man. Xander made a gesture, indicating them both. Ron blinked, then removed his hand. He looked away and bit his lip. "I'm going to admit something, Xander. It's probably going to be the stupidest thing I've ever done, and I've done a lot of stupid things. But... I like you Xander. I liked you the moment I looked at you. Your just... wonderful. Your funny, friendly, and cute as hell."  
  
"R-"  
  
"I shouldn't of said anything." Ron made to stand, but Xander grabbed his arm gently. He looked over at Xander, who was simply staring at him, mouth slightly parted. Ron looked at him a moment, then suddenly leaned forward and brushed his lips against Xander's. It wasn't really a kiss, but it was enough contact to make both want more. Yet, Ron pulled back, jerked his arm free, and left, all while muttering, "Forgive me." 


	6. Purple People Eater

A/n: okay... this chapter is what happens when you work at Taco Mayo.. that's all i have to say... it's so pathetic.   
  
Away From It All   
  
Chapter Six - Purple People Eaters  
  
"It was fluffy." Buffy said simply. Giles sighed heavily, took off his glasses, and proceeded to clean them on his shirt. "Very fluffy."  
  
"We've established that." Giles told her. "Let's narrow it down a bit, hmm?"  
  
"Okay, it had a horn and... was... purple-ish with hints of pink." Buffy said slowly, her eyes closed with consentration. "One... eye..."  
  
"You fought the Purple People Eater?" Xander asked warily, looking up from his book. Everyone slightly jumped at his voice, he had been unusually quiet that evening. Giles gasped.  
  
"Of course..." Giles trailed off, before going to grab another book off the shelf. "Everyone start looking up Purple People Eater. This could get dangerous, this demon is very vicsious in it's hunt."  
  
"Well, how much harm can it do? We aren't purple people." Willow commented.  
  
"Hello!" Buffy exclaimed. "Am I the only one noticing that we are trying to fight a creature from a silly 50s song?"  
  
"The 'purple' title doesn't exactly mean purple people, just people with an affiliation with that color." Giles told Willow, ignoring the Slayer.  
  
"So I'm protecting those who like the color?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. Giles sighed and continued his search. "Giles, come on here! Explain!"  
  
"Oh, all right." Giles mumbled. He set the book down on the table, opened to a page featuring the Purple People Eater in a wood carving. He sat down before turning carefully to Willow and Tara. "What would you consider the color.. er... representing your relationship?"  
  
"What do you mean exactly?" Tara asked.  
  
"Er... What would you consider the homosexual color?" Giles said. Willow and Tara shared a look.  
  
"I don't know, we tend to prefer rainbows." Tara said softly.  
  
"Well, back in the 700s, the color for homosexuals was known as blue. Heterosexuals were red." Giles said stiffly, his voice sounding like a lecture. "That leaves... Bisexuals. They were purple. At this time there were demons for each type of sexuality. Thankfully, the Slayers of the age killed off the Blue People Eaters and the Red People Eaters. But they were unable to kill off the Purple People Eaters."  
  
"So... This monster kills bisexuals?" Buffy asked for clarification.  
  
"Basically." Giles said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"And how do I kill it?" Buffy questioned. Giles hesitated. "Giles?"  
  
"You can't." Giles told her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Er... Is to say..." Giles cleared his throat and stood. They watched as he walked over to the counter, slipped behidn it, and got himself a mug of tea. THey all waiting for him to speak, which is took his sweet time doing. "Only someone who is bisexual can kill it."  
  
"Oh..." Buffy trailed off, then glared at Giles. "How do you know that I'm not bisexual?"  
  
"Becuase then you would of made it explode if you kicked it... in the nether regiens. Did you do that?"  
  
"Er, kind of." Buffy muttered.  
  
"Well, then your not bisexual." Giles said simply, though it was rather obvious he was not comfortable with the conversation.  
  
"Well, that's cleared that up." Buffy said. She looked around the group. "So... Do we know any bi's?"  
  
"Possibly." Willow said. Her and Tara shared a look, then turned as one to look at Xander. He straighted at the steady gaze, eyes a little wide.  
  
"What? What is it? I'm not bisexual. No sir. I'm Straight Man. I'm as straight as-"  
  
"The Rocky Mountains are flat?" Willow interupted. She smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay, Xander. We don't mind."  
  
"What? You people... Crazy!" Xander sputtered. "What about Willow?"  
  
"I'm not bi!" Willow replied.  
  
"What about Oz?" Xander inquired.  
  
"That was before... I'm currently only a lesbian, thank you." Willow said, going a little red. Xander glared. "Come on, Xander, this is your chance to prove yourself."  
  
"Oh, no!" Xander stood, shaking his head. "Do you know what happens when I got prove myself? I end up with some praying mantis lady trying to bite my head off! And let's not even mention the Inca Mummy Girl!"  
  
"I'm quite sure-"  
  
"No!" Xander interupted. "It's not happening!"  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Xander whined, trudging behind Buffy with an axe in his hand. "How do we even know this thing is around here, anyway?"  
  
"It's the demon district." Buffy replied. "Most demons are bi, from what I've come to see. So it only makes sense it would hang out here."  
  
"You've been hanging out with Spike again?" Xander asked, raising an eyebrow. Buffy narrowed her eyes and looked away while Xander fought a snicker.  
  
They continued their way down the dark, smelly alleyway. The only sound was that of their shoes clicking on the gravel. A cat meowed in the background, causing Xander to jump and almost topple into Buffy. She shot him a glare, but said nothing of his nervousness. They took a few more steps into the alley, stopping when a loud creak echoed through the air.  
  
"Why do demons always choose the scary places?" Xander whispered, eyes darting around. "Why can't they chose a nice suburban home with a white picket fence to live in?"  
  
Buffy didn't answer, just stared forward, crossbow raised. A heavy footstep sounded from the darkness in front of them. It was followed by another. Then a large figure stepped into the dim light. A large, fuzzy, purple, one horned and one eyed, beast. Xander felt his heart catch in his throat at the sight. It looked a bit like the snow beast from the Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer show he used to watch as a kid. Slightly sharp teeth and a rather stupid expression.  
  
"That's it?" Xander asked in a low voice. Buffy nodded. Xander took a deep breath. "Okay, let's get this over with."  
  
It didn't take long. Buffy merely caught it off guard by shooting it a couple of times with her crossbow. Xander jumped forward, and kicked him between the legs. And, much to both Buffy and Xander's suprise, the purple beast really exploded. Purple gunk went everywhere. Xander carefully swiped it off his face and turned to Buffy.  
  
"Well... I guess I am bi." Xander commented. Buffy smiled, a glimmer of Cupid-frenzy (as this is what Xander decided to call it) in her eyes.  
  
"Yup, now you can go seduce Ron!" She said happily.  
  
"I dont' think that's gonna work." Xander replied solemnly as they left the alleyway. "I think I pushed him away."  
  
"What did you do?" Buffy asked in an accusing sort of voice.  
  
"He kissed me and then ran off. I didn't even try to stop him from leaving. We've been avoiding each other ever since." Xander explained. He sighed heavily and draped his axe, which turned out to be useless in battle, onto his shoulder.  
  
"Well, we'll just ahve to fix that now won't we?" Buffy said. Xander eyed her out fo the corner of his eye. She had that look again. Sighing once more, Xander decided that it was best to not saying anything. Encouraging the Slayer wasn't the best idea in the world.  
  
***  
  
a/n: umm... yea... o.O;; i dont' even know what i was thinking during this... 


	7. A Meeting

A/N: people, this is gonna be fluffy. brace yourselves.  
  
Away From It All   
  
Chapter Seven: A Meeting  
  
To state that Ron was nervous would be like stating the Alantic was a pond. Slowly and carefully, he looked at the object of this day's meeting. Gently, he raised a finger and pressed the button. And once again, after a full month of avoiding the damned thing, the computer beped at him. Ron's eyes widened, but he gave a sigh of relief when he realized it was just the contraption starting up.  
  
"Ah, returning to the neverending battle of electronics, are we?" A chuckling voice asked. Ron looked up at Willow and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well, I figure if I'm gonna go to a muggle school, might as well do the work the muggle way." Ron explained.  
  
"Muggles." Willow laughed. "What a word."  
  
"I'm not the one that calls a computer an Apple." Ron commented. Willow merely grinned. They sat in silence a moment, Willow clicking away at her keyboard and Ron attempting to open the bloody word processor.  
  
"Hey, Ron?" Willow asked conversationally.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron turned to her, thankful for an excuse to concentrate on something non-mugglish.  
  
"I was wondering, well, we! As in me and Buffy and Xander of course!" Willow stumbled on. "Anyway, we were wondering if you would like to come to our Scooby meeting tonight?"  
  
"Scooby..." Ron trailed off, then suddenly blinked in remembrance. "Oh, right! Xander told me about that. So, what's up? There's not a demon on the loose is there?"  
  
"Oh, no! Just the usual get together to discuss the latest vampire slayage." Willow assured him.  
  
***  
  
Xander wasn't doing to well. Sure, Buffy kept attempting to boost his self-confidence, but she usually ended up making him feel more like a dumb-ass. Her repetitive suggestions on not screwing up were doing nothing for him. Thankfully, Willow came running into the Magic Shop before Xander decided to strangle the Slayer.  
  
"He's on his way!" She squeeled, bouncing slightly with excitement. "Now, Xander, don't screw this up!"  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm gonna do that?" Xander muttered as Willow and Buffy proceeded to dust off invisible lint from his shirt. He jumped away from them, glaring. "Okay, leave! Go!"  
  
"We will be in the back, okay?" Buffy assured him. "Everything will be okay."  
  
"Buffy, I'm not proposing to the guy, just... attempting to be more than friendly." Xander said uneasily. Buffy merely grinned. Her and Willow started runnign toward the back room, giggling.  
  
"They are gonna be so cute together!" Xander heard Buffy squeeled as the back door shut. Rolling his eyes, he continued his pading across the floor. He looked up when the sound of the door bell jangled. Xander held his breath as the red-head stepped into the building. The blue eyes scanned the room and landed on Xander, a red blush immediately showing on his cheeks. Xander smiled slightly, before clearing his throat to talk.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Ron asked before Xander to say anything.  
  
"Er.." Was all Xander could get out. Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "Well... They aren't here."  
  
"But I thou-"  
  
"Willow lied." Xander admitted. "There's no Scooby meeting tonight... I wanted to talk to you, though."  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Ron asked vaguely.   
  
"Oh, I dont' know. The fact you kissed me, maybe?" Xander replied. Ron opened his mouth, but shut it with an almost audible snap before he could stick his foot in his mouth. Xander sighed and scuffed his foot on the floor. He slowly peeked up to find Ron staring at him, like he wanted him to continue. Xander sighed again dramatically. "I just wanted to know why you left."  
  
"Why?" Ron's eyes widened and he took a step closer. "Because I didn't want to be there to see you angry, that's why."  
  
"I wasn't, actually." Xander informed him. Ron blushed slightly again and looked away. A silence filled the room and Xander wanted anything to cover it up. He walked over to Ron, stopping as he reached a foot away from him. Biting his lip, he spoke softly. "We could try it again."  
  
"What?" Ron looked up at this. He blinked when he saw that Xander was standing very close to him and seemed to be inching closer.  
  
"I mean... If you want to that is." Xander said softly, a faint blush appearing at his ears.  
  
"O-okay." Ron stuttered.   
  
A moment passed and still neither moved. Xander shuffled on his feet, while Ron bit his lip and stared at Xander's lower lip. "Anytime now." Xander whispered, chuckling lightly.  
  
"I..." Ron trailed off as Xander finally leaned in closer to him. Both slowly closed their eyes as their lips touched. Xander felt like time had just frozen. He was holding his breath, unsure whether he should move closer to the redhead or not. It seemed Ron made the decision for him, suddenly grabbing his coat and yanking him forward. Their lips mashed together almost painfully untill both where able to maneuver them into a comfortable position.   
  
Xander slowly moved his hand and let them rest on Ron's hips, pulling the wizard even closer to his body. Ron finally released the grip of his coat, sliding his arms around Xander's neck. The wet touch of a tongue sent a quick shiver down Xander's spine, but he immediately parted his lips to allow Ron inside. Ron's tongue met his own and a gasp was caollected between the two. The simple touch created a reaction amongst both and passion quickly grew as their tongue dueled for dominance, yet always remained tied. With a soft moan, Ron pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes to look into Xander's chocolate orbs. A slow grin crept onto the Weasley's face.  
  
"That was nice." Ron commented, slipping from Xander's arms and walking past him and further into the Magic Box.  
  
"Nice? That's it?" Xander asked, agast. Ron chuckled, glancing back at him.  
  
"What more do you want me to say?" Ron questioned, an amused expression crossing onto his features.  
  
"I dont' know... How about 'that was amazing!' or 'I'm going to be jacking off to that for months!'" Xander replied, grinning.  
  
"I'd rather jack off to a bit more, thank you." Ron snickered. Xander blinked at this and began sputtering. Chuckling, Ron raised his hand to silence the man. "I'm joking, don't be so serious."  
  
"I'm just not used to all of this. I've spent so much time with Anya... I can't imagine an actual relationship." Xander muttered, looking serious for once. He raised his eyes to Ron. "At least I hope relationship."  
  
"That's my plan." Ron told him.  
  
"Well... Good." Xander said simply, nodding. Ron smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Do you realize how pathetically girly we are sounding right now?" Ron asked, his voice full of humor.  
  
"Well, what do you expect?" Xander asked with a lisp, waving a limp wrist. Ron chuckled and playfully slapped Xander's arm.  
  
"Make-out all ready!" Someone suddenly screamed out. Ron and Xander swung around to see Buffy, Willow, and Tara peeking through the back door. Tara darted into hiding, but Willow and Buffy continued to stare. The Slayer gave a frustrated sigh. "Come on, we want more action!"  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Xander asked. 


End file.
